


Addiction

by Kayla920



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Addiction, Drug Addiction, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla920/pseuds/Kayla920
Summary: Louis is 35 year old drug and sex addict who can't seem to detach himself from marijuana, cocaine and the constant urge to cheat on his boyfriends Liam and Zayn with teenage boys.





	1. Louis' Little Toy's

Louis is laid naked in bed with a 5 o'clock shadow and a dried up condom on his cock. It's late in the afternoon and Zayn sits at the edge of the bed besides Louis, watching his sleeping boyfriend with teary eyes. He knows Louis needs help but the man simply does not want it and because of that Zayn feels incredibly helpless about the situation.

This is everyday for the three-way couple, Louis sleeping till late in the day after coming home in the middle of the night and crawling into bed with his boyfriends, usually begging for cuddles or a quick fuck even though he always reeks of weed, alcohol and sex.

But regardless, Liam and Zayn take turns taking care of their boyfriend. They get home from work every day and wake Louis up, usually giving their boyfriend a bath or feeding him if Louis is up for it. But most of the time he isn't.

Their blue eyed boyfriend of almost 10 years usually just pushes them away. And as much as it hurts them they know deep in their hearts that Louis is just sick and needs help, something they'll never give up on finding for their baby Louis.

-babe it's time for you to get up

Zayn says softly as he gently shakes Louis from his sleep, kissing his boyfriend repeatedly on the forehead as he does.

-fuck off Zayn, I'm tired

Louis mumbles out irritably as he fidgets in the bed and scratches holes in his arms from the desperate need of another drug and sex fix right now.

-love it's almost night time, you need to get up

With a loud groan Louis rips the covers off of him and gets up from the bed, walking towards the bathroom with his semi-hard cock flapping in the air. It's not even Zayn's words that gave him the motivation to get up from the bed, it's his hunger for ass and drugs that got his eyes open.

Zayn quickly follows his boyfriend into the bathroom where Liam is getting out the shower and drying his dripping wet body off which makes Louis fully hard now.

-I see you got him up Zee, that's good

Louis rolls his eyes at Liam's words and takes the used condom off his cock, flushing it in the toilet before grabbing his toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste from the side of the sink. He turns the water on and silently brushes his teeth while his boyfriends continue to complain about him.

-Louis are you going to tell us where you were last night? You came home pretty late?

Liam asks worriedly as he continues to dry himself off.

Louis shrugs and spits into the sink, rinsing off his toothbrush before putting it back into it's place.

-fucking hell would you two get off my back already. I'm here now aren't I?

-we're just worried about you love, you don't come home until sun rise and we're just supposed to act like it's all okay? I mean at least tell us where you were, we know damn well what you were doing.

Louis turns around and looks back and forth between his boyfriends with a careless expression on his face.

-whatever look, I have to go to my Mum's for a bit and take care of some things. I'll be back late tonight, don't wait up on me.

Zayn and Liam watch their boyfriend leave the bathroom with a pissed off look on his face and know that he's lying but they try to remain calm about it because after hundreds of dollars spent on therapy and self-help books, they both know very well that blowing up at their boyfriend every time he does something to upset them will only lead to Louis leaving and killing himself.

Louis runs his hair through his hands several times as he goes through his and his boyfriends shared closet and pulls out a white t shirt and black skinny jeans along with some black vans before getting dressed.  
He grabs his car keys and wallet, walking back into the bathroom to give his boyfriends both a peck on the lips before walking downstairs and leaving out the front door.

Louis smiles to himself as he get's in the car, knowing that he avoided yet another interrogation from his boyfriends once again and drives off to the place Louis always goes to when he want's a quick fix, the cheap motel about 20 minutes away from his flat. The place he's taken numerous teenage boy's virginities at and the place where he's gotten high too many times to remember.

Louis finally arrives at the run down looking building and get's out the car, nearly running to his usual room that he keeps paid off with his boyfriends credit cards since he doesn't have a job and hasn't since he started using drugs.

He eventually get's up to the room, unlocking the door to find his favorite curly headed boy named Harry sucking off a familiar blonde by the name of Niall. Both boy's are 16 year's old and are Louis little toy's. He buys them things, keeps them feeling loved and happy and in exchange he gets to fuck the twinks whenever his in the mood for a quick fix.

-hey baby boys, you feeling alright?

Louis walks over to the bed, giving kissing both Harry and Louis on the lips as he undresses himself.

-why don't you both get on your knees so Daddy can fuck you yeah?

Niall and Harry look at Louis eagerly as they await his cock and Louis couldn't be any more excited right now. The thrill of sex and then getting high afterwards is the best feeling the 35 year old man has ever experienced in his life and he wouldn't give it up for the world.

However Louis wasn't always this way, he had the perfect life at one point. He was once a fresh graduate from Uni with an entire life ahead of him along with two wonderful boys who he was madly in love with.

But one day he went out partying with a couple friends when Zayn and Liam weren't there and ended up trying some drugs that he found a liking too causing him to want to try over and over again.

And it all went down hill from there, Louis quickly got addicted to the drugs and partying. Which soon enough turned into sleepless nights away from his boyfriends and hooking up with strangers just because he could. And before he knew it, Louis soon enough he found himself in a world of lies and deception.

His boyfriends, Zayn and Liam tried numerous times to get their love some help. They took him to counseling, rehab, even bought his mother Jay into the picture. But nothing seemed to help the helpless man.  
Louis enjoyed what he did too much and he didn't want to stop even though he knew it was hurting everyone around him.

 

He of course knew that it wasn't going to end well but he was in it for the ride as long as the people who loved him stayed around and took care of him. And because of that, Louis has no real reason to fight his addiction........at least not yet.

to be continued..........


	2. Take Care

It's late in the afternoon and Zayn and Liam walk hand and hand into the front door of their flat after a very hard and stressful day of work, but they both know to leave their stress at the door when they come home because their boyfriend Louis needs as much of their support as he can possibly get.

They get upstairs and walk into to their bedroom, only to find Louis Strung out naked on the bedroom floor with a small puddle of vomit coming from his mouth and a white powder under his nose.

They know their boyfriend didn't overdose because they've come home to find him like this on numerous occasions but it still breaks their heart to know that the love of their life hates himself so much that he would do this to himself on a daily basis.

-baby please wake up for us, come on boobear open your eyes for Daddy

Louis whines at Liam's words as he flutters his pretty blue eyes open, only to shut them immediately when the sunlight burns his pupils.

-Louis, baby you need to get up. Zayn and I are home now and we're here to take care of you for the rest of the night okay?

Louis groans and mumbles under his breath, only to speak up louder moments later.

-you'll both just leave me in the morning.......you pieces of shit

-Louis, you know we have to work. Who else are you going to steal money from to help pay for your addiction.

Liam says sarcastically with an amused look on his face.

-please....just let me die already

Zayn looks at Liam with saddened eyes and tries his best to not break down in tears from his sick boyfriends words because he knows that he's completely serious about what he said.

-it's okay Zee, you know he doesn't mean it

Liam whispers out quietly to Zayn, so only he can hear. Zayn nods his head sadly and tries to his best to put a smile on his face as him and Liam both lift Louis off the carpet together.

They then start notice a certain "smell" coming from their boyfriend, mostly weed but partially sweat and sex which is quite normal right about now, since Liam and Zayn normally give their baby boy a bath when they come home anyway.

-come on Lou, it's time to wash up okay baby?

Louis whimpers in protest and shakes his head, not liking bath time because the water stings the cuts in his arms from him scratching and digging holes into his skin due to his heavy cocaine addiction.

Liam eventually gets Louis into his arms and carries his naked body to the bathroom, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead as Zayn strips himself of everything he's wearing and climbs into the now running tub filled with rose scented soap.

With a small smile, Liam carefully places Louis into Zayn's arms so that Zayn is holding Louis while Liam washes them both gently but mainly focusing on Louis since he's the one who really needs a proper washing right now.  
-we'll get you all cleaned up and then we can get some food in you yeah?

Liam says softly as he washes Louis frail body, being particularly mindful of the open sores along his arms and his very sensitive skin.

-did you eat anything today Lou?

Zayn asks as he strokes Louis hair, twirling the growing brown locks between his fingers as he does.

Louis shakes his head weakly and droops his head down into his chest, the zoned out man almost drowning himself in the bath water if it wasn't for Zayn there holding him up.

Liam continues to wash Louis in silence so Zayn decides to hum softly which ends up calming Louis down immensely, making him sleepy as well.

They quickly finish up the bath and Liam grabs two towels from rack on the bathroom wall, handing one to Zayn and lifting Louis out of the water with the other.

All three men walk back to their bedroom, Zayn with a towel around his waist while Liam carries Louis in his arms.  
He lays him down on the bed and fetches for a t shirt and some panties to change him into while Zayn dresses himself.

Liam passes the clothes to Zayn and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, silently asking Zayn to dress their boyfriend while he goes and does something else.

-I'm going to go downstairs and cook dinner. If he starts to scratch again make sure you bandage his arms so he doesn't dig anymore holes in his skin okay love?

Liam gives Zayn a kiss on his lips this time, leaving Zayn to nod his head as he continues to dry off Lou before getting him dressed and climbing in bed with the man he loves so much.

Louis smiles and gives Zayn a faint kiss on the lips while his body starts to shake uncontrollably. But Zayn quickly takes notice and holds Louis tighter in his arms while Louis starts to whisper something out weakly.

-can I have some?

Zayn shakes his head immediately, knowing exactly what Louis is referring to drugs.

-pleaseeee, I need it.....Zee please give it to me

Tears began to fall down Louis cheeks and Zayn starts to feel bad but he knows he needs to stay strong for his boyfriend.

-Louis no! You've had enough today, we don't need you passing out again!

-don't yell at me!

Louis snaps at Zayn, his mood quickly changing from sad to angry as he sits up in the bed and weakly gets up from it, reaching for his jeans on the floor that has a small bag of crack in the back left pocket.

Zayn cusses under his breath and quickly gets up to stop his boyfriend, pulling Louis away from his pants and pinning him on the bed just as Liam walks in with a tray of grilled chicken and pesto pasta in his hand.

-what happened in here Zee?

-he wants to get high.....and I told him no so he got angry at me, and got up to get the drugs himself

Zayn tightens his grip on Louis who is still pinned on the bed and now crying again because he wants his fix so badly right now and his boyfriend is preventing him from doing so.

Liam sighs as he places the platter of food on the bed and runs his hands through Louis hair, giving his the crying man a comforting kiss on the lips as he does.

-where are the drugs at Zee?

-in his jeans, the back left pocket

Liam then walks over to Louis pants and fetches the drugs out the back pocket. He opens the small plastic baggy and sticks his index finger in his mouth, wetting it immensely before sticking the wet finger into the drugs. The tip of his finger now coated in the white substance while Zayn becomes highly upset.

-Liam, what the hell do you think you're doing?

-shush babe, he's going to go into withdrawal if we don't let him have it

Liam says calmly as he walks over to Zayn who is still pinning Louis on the bed and sticks his finger underneath Louis nose only for Louis to snort the drugs up immediately and smile blissfully as he starts to relax in Zayn's tight hold.

Zayn finally let's go of Louis with a pissed off look on his face and moves his boyfriends body around so that he's sitting up on the bed while Liam grabs the food tray he brought into the room and sits on the side of the bed near Zayn as he feeds Louis the pasta while Zayn holds him up.

-you're doing so good baby, we love you so much you know that Lou?

Louis shakes his head at Liam's words and attempts to mumble out a few words again.

-fuck....you.....both

Liam nods his head with a sigh and continues feeding his boyfriend while Zayn keeps him comfortable in his arms.  
Zayn and Liam continue to feed Louis slowly, making sure to take time to nurture their boyfriend and keep him calm so he doesn't feel the need to get high for the rest of the night.

-good boy baby, you're all done now

Louis whines and nudges his head into Zayn's shoulder who just shushes him and brushes the damp hair away from Louis forehead.

-let's get you to bed then yeah?

Louis shrugs his shoulders and pushes his body further into Zayn's arms, wanting more than to smell the familiar scent of his boyfriends skin and to just be comfortable in his loving warmth.

He then reaches his hand down to Zayn's crotch and rubs it slowly, his sex addiction flooding through his veins uncontrollably at the moment. Even though his brain feels dead right now, his body is begging to fuck someone or at least get fucked right about now, whether it's his boyfriends or not.

Zayn chuckles and kisses Louis forehead, shaking his head no at his horny boyfriend which makes Liam laugh as well.

-not right now baby boy, maybe tomorrow if you're not high okay?

Tears start to fall down Louis face again and for reasons that he doesn't understand, he soon finds himself sobbing into Zayn's chest, mumbling out apologies as Liam rubs his back and kisses his forehead while Zayn shushes him quietly.

-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I'm so stupid, so so stupid

Louis croaks out as he continues sobs into Zayn's now wet shirt while Liam rubs his boyfriends back and kisses his neck comfortingly causing Louis to eventually drift off into a light sleep.

Zayn and Liam look at each other and smile sweetly, knowing they're helping their boyfriend get better with each and every day even though it's extremely hard for them sometimes.

They give each other a kiss on the lips and rub their noses together as they take in each other's presence for a moment, only to end up being interrupted by Louis when he let's out cute little snores and whispers the name "Niall" in his sleep which quickly makes Zayn jealous.

But Liam kisses his boyfriend on the lips again, assuring him that everything's alright because they're together and they're madly in love each other, no matter what Louis get's himself into.

-it's okay Zayn, he's going to get better I promise you we'll get him better again

-I know Liam......I know?

Zayn says with a sigh as he continues to rub Louis back with worried eyes. Liam smiles and pulls the covers over all of them, closing his eyes comfortingly while Zayn cuddles his two boys into his arms.

to be continued.........


	3. Fuck Me Better

It's the middle of the night and Zayn and Liam are awakened by the sound of Louis shaking and sobbing in his sleep. They know it's because Louis wants another fix and due to it being the weekend and Zayn and Liam having Louis completely under their watch, Louis can't sneak out and go do his usually routine of drugs, alcohol and/or sex that usually happens on the weekdays while Liam and Zayn are at work.

Another minute goes by and Louis ends up crying out for his boyfriends which has them immediately maneuvering to cuddle and kiss Louis in their arms until he calms down, all three of them completely naked from having fucked before they went to bed a couple hours ago.

Liam gently lays Louis head on his bare chest and strokes his brown hair softly while Zayn kisses the back of Louis neck repeatedly as he whispers sweetly in his ear.

-what do you want baby boy, tell your Daddies how we can make it all better

-I need.....it again

Louis says softly with a cracked voice and Liam and Zayn know exactly what he means, Louis wants to get fucked again and they're more and happy to comply with his demands even if they are still a little tired from their two hour fuck fest earlier that night.

Liam then sits up in the bed and stretches as he begins to fully wake up and thinks about how they're going to go about sex again.

-I want you to lay down in between my legs babe, like we did earlier

Liam says before laying flat on his back, roughly flipping Louis on top of him so that his back is pressed up against Liam's chest which makes them both moan out at the warm touch.

Zayn eagerly maneuvers himself on top of both of his boyfriends as he strokes his already hardening cock and speaks to Louis with lustful eyes.

-this won't be as long as it was earlier today baby, Daddy and I don't have the same energy as we did before but we're still going to bareback you.

Louis hums in response and lifts his legs up in the air as he spreads them wide open for both Zayn and Liam's cocks.

-are you gonna cum hard again for us beautiful, want Daddy and I to fuck you till you're screaming?

Zayn says excitedly while he licks his lips and chuckles when he sees Louis pretty hole gaping around nothing from being so filled up earlier.

-Daddddyyyyy

Louis begs pathetically with a hungry look on his face only for Liam to shut him up by kissing and sucking on the side his neck underneath him.

With that distraction, Zayn slides him into Louis raw, since the twink is still wet from earlier which makes Zayn's cock go in with ease.

The Bradford man slowly thrusts in and out of Louis, grunting with each push and Liam is beginning to push himself in as well, lifting Louis up by his bum a bit so he can fit his long cock in the very little and tight space left by Zayn.

Louis whimpers at the feeling of being so stuffed and sighs out in relief as Liam grabs his legs and holds them wide open while he gets pounded nice and hard.

Both Daddies moan out in sweet release from the wet and tight feeling of Louis ass. From time to time they simultaneously switch up from slow and gentle to fast in rough, with nothing but eye contact to keep them in sync. But after years and years of fucking Louis and each other till they couldn't cum anymore, they've developed a thorough system of how to make each other achieve the best orgasms, which is part of the reason Zayn always feels so personally offended when Louis wants sex from someone else.

All three of them get very close to the brink of orgasm and Zayn is the first to quickly pull out, giving both of his boyfriends a kiss on the lips while he mentally keeps in mind that if they don't stop now Louis will surely get pregnant again and none of them want to bring a baby into this world that will most likely be born with fetal alcohol syndrome and a cocaine addiction.

Liam does the same shortly after and cums all over Louis balls and pink hole which leaves Zayn moaning at the sight and cumming on them both as well.

-I'm going to get something to clean this cum up before I end up fucking you both all over again, be right back loves.

Louis phone then rings and Zayn decides to get it since he's already getting up . He reaches on the night stand where Louis phone is charging and notices the caller ID is someone named Harry with no emojis included, so he quickly unplugs it before answering.

-hello?

Zayn says cautiously as he answers the phone.

Louis hears the sound of Harry's voice from the other side of the line, making him sit up in bed with a panic, only to be pushed back down by Zayn who has now hung up the phone and is completely blocking Louis from getting up at all.

-who was that babe?

Louis asks with a nervous expression on his face while Zayn glares him down with angry eyes and Liam sits there annoyed.

-Harry.........who I'm guessing is one of your little fuck boys, no?

Louis face goes pale and he feels like he's going to throw up so Liam decides to step in.

-leave him alone Zayn, he's sick, he's not in his right mind okay?

-no Liam that's not an excuse anymore, because this boy sounded barely on the brink of puberty and I precisely remember us telling Louis a long time ago that he needs to stay the fuck away from children before he gets himself arrested. So you're not seeing this "Harry" ever again Lou, do I make myself clear?

Louis scoffs in response before laughing loudly which only pisses Zayn off further.

-you don't control me Zayn, you're not my fucking father!

-yeah! Well I loved you more than he ever did!

Louis looks back and forth between Zayn and Liam with watery eyes and silently hopes that Liam will jump in defend him again but he stays quiet instead, looking down with a guilty expression on his face because he knew Louis was messing with underage boys all along but he didn't want to push Louis away so he kept it a secret from Zayn.

-fine then, the both of you can go fuck yourselves, I'm out of here!

Louis shouts as he gets up from the bed and fetches some clothes off the floor to put on.

-and where the hell do you think you're going Lou?

-to see one of my little fuck boys love, at least they'll be able to make me properly cum.

Louis says with a sly smirk before grabbing his car keys and heading out the room.

to be continued..........


	4. Quickie

Louis hops in his car and drives off to the already prepaid hotel he keeps Harry and Niall at. Halfway down the road from his flat he begins to feel light headed due to the fact that he hasn't had a fix all day, since he hasn't been left alone so he decides to pull over on the side of the road to get high.

He goes in the glove compartment of the car and pulls out a pen where he keeps small amounts of cocaine in place of the ink that would be inside.

Louis breaks open the bottom of the pen and pours out a little bit of the white substance onto his fingers before rubbing it on the gums in his mouth. Within minutes Louis starts to feel a rush going through his body, all the anxiety he had over his boyfriends is gone and he feels lost in a world of nothing, just the way he likes it. The only thing that would make this moment better is a good orgasm and that's exactly what Louis plans to get after realizing he's wearing Zayn's jeans since he can feel his boyfriends phone in his back pocket.

He pulls the phone out and facetimes Niall's number, knowing Harry might not pick up out of fear since Zayn had answered his phone earlier.

After hearing the phone ring for a while, Niall finally answers and Louis can see a clear picture of Harry fingering Niall from behind while the blonde is on his hands and knees, ass up, head down.

He moans at the sight and unzips his pants, taking out his cock which is now almost fully hard.  
-hello my pretty babies, I bet you miss Daddy don't you

Niall and Harry both hum in agreement and continue to moan while they switch positions, Niall now on top of Harry while they kiss each other. Niall decides to set the phone on the night stand besides the bed where Louis will have a clear view of everything that they're doing and he couldn't be happier.

The older man licks his lips and begins to stroke his cock to the sight, he loves his too sluts almost as much he loves his boyfriends. They always know exactly how to please him and he never has to tell them twice to get him off.

-I need you two to be quick for me yeah? I'm sort of in a binding situation right now but you know how to make Daddy cum quickly don't you babies?

-yes Daddy

Harry and Niall say simultaneously, leaving Louis with a wide smirk on his face as he rubs his hard on faster while Niall slides himself down on Harry's cock and begins to ride him slowly. The blonde can feel his ass stretching around the other twinks thick length but the burn feels good.

Louis moans at the sight and strokes his cock faster, feeling himself going closer and closer to orgasm. He feels the pressure building his balls as his vision starts to get blurry and soon enough he's cumming all over himself. He can hear an intense knocking on his window, but he plays it off as hallucination, letting him continue to ride off his orgasm sweetly.

-LOUIS! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!

Liam and Zayn shout from the outside of the car as they bang on the window which leaves Louis in a state of panic and that's the last thing he remembers before everything goes black for him.

Zayn and Liam manage to finally get the door open after breaking the lock on the door, only to find Louis passed out in the driver’s seat unconscious, but breathing. Luckily, Louis didn't drive that far down the road before pulling over so Liam and Zayn found him with ease after driving just a few blocks and noticing their other car on the side of the road.

Liam sighs in relief that they've finally got Louis in their protection and he zips up Louis flyer before picking his boyfriend up in his arms and lifting him out of the car seat.

-I'll drive the car back Li, you take him home in the other car. I can't even look at him right now.  
-alright baby, be safe okay

Zayn nods at his boyfriend before getting in the car, only to find his phone on the seat, covered with cum. He notices it open, as if it was just being used but he dismisses it and gets in the car anyway.

Once they've all driven home, they lay Louis in bed and pull a bunch of covers over him to stop him from shaking, something that usually happens after Louis has had his fix.

Zayn tucks Louis into bed extra tight while Liam stands behind the Bradford man, wrapping his arms around him from the back as he kisses his neck sweetly.

-I know it hurts baby, I can't stand to see him like this either

-Liam it's time to call Jay again, he's not getting better, in fact he's only getting worse  
-okay love, I will

-seriously Liam, I don't want him getting arrested for doing whatever the hell he's doing with that little boy

-I'll call her first thing tomorrow, I promise

-you know what, in fact I say we go pay him a little visit Liam

-pay who a visit?

-Harry

to be continued........


	5. Sixteen and Pregnant

A Week Later

It's the middle of the night and Liam and Zayn have quietly left their flat after making sure Louis was comfortably asleep in bed. Lucky for them, Louis had mixed painkillers with alcohol earlier which acts as a strong sedative for a couple hours, keeping Louis asleep while Liam and Zayn do what they have to do.

Less than fifteen minutes later, the couple pulls up to a run down looking Hotel, not far from where they live.

-are you sure this is the right place Zayn?

Liam asks hesitantly as he turns off the car and gets out to open the door for Zayn.

-well, the bank said room 218 is where my card is continuously being charged at, so this has to be the place  
Liam nods with a deep breath, staring into Zayn's beautiful eyes for a moment. He has to admit he's a bit nervous right now. He doesn't know what to expect when they walk into this hotel room, or what they'll find.

After being greeted by the one-person staff at the front desk, Zayn uses his credit card and ID to get a spare hotel room key.

The couple then takes the elevator up to the second floor, where they quickly find the door they're looking for after walking down the hall for a few seconds.

Zayn then takes Liam by the hand, holding it tightly while he opens up the room and pushes the door open to find an extremely dirty hotel room filled with trash and clothes everywhere.

The room has two standard queen size beds, a curly headed boy asleep on one of them and a blonde smoking a blunt on the other. The couple notices the curly headed boy's stomach is slightly swollen as if he's a couple months pregnant but they decide to not say anything about it at the moment in fear they'll scare him away.

-we put the do not disturb sign on the door ya blokes, we don't want your damn maid service!

The blonde yells out with a thick Irish accent and an annoyed expression on his face before taking another puff of his blunt while the curly headed boy who was awoken by the loud noise climbs over next the blonde, shaking violently in fear as he holds his seemingly best friend for dear life.

Liam doesn't know what to say at the moment so Zayn decides to speak up for him, taking the lead in this situation because Liam appears to be too shocked for words.  
-we're not the help sweetheart, we're Louis boyfriends  
-boyfriends?

Niall asks curiously, highly confused at the moment.  
-yes all three of us together, we're in a polyamorous relationship and have been for years now

-.......so I'm guessing you're here because you found out about us somehow? Louis said this might happen someday.  
Liam and Zayn both nod their heads and Niall is the first grab his things before running out the room. Harry attempts to do the same only to be stopped by Liam and Zayn, while Niall gets away and Harry begs to be let go since he can't run very fast due to his pregnancy.

-please just leave me alone, I promise I won't tell anyone about our relationship with Louis, just let me leave! I'm begging you!

Harry then begins to break down in sobs, still half naked in the middle of the hotel room. Liam and Zayn start to feel bad for making the very young looking boy cry, especially since he looks at least 6 months pregnant and can be emotionally triggered easily.

Liam, who looks absolutely distraught now, decides to sit down on the edge of one of the hotel beds, his hands covering his entire face. His suspicions about Louis messing with an underage boy was confirmed but he didn't realize the situation was this bad and isn't quite sure if he can handle this right now.

-Liam? Baby, why don't you go wait in the car, I'll take care of this okay?

Liam doesn't respond to Zayn's words, instead he just gets up and walks out the room, slamming the door on his way out which leaves Harry and Zayn alone in the hotel room together, looking at each other awkwardly.

-listen to me sweetheart, we don't want to get you in trouble. We just want to help you okay? Now why don't we get some clothes on you and talk.

Zayn suggests sweetly, after realizing Harry isn't wearing anything but a very tight pair of black panties.

Harry stays silent, ignoring Zayn because he's now shaking violently again. He's terrified that Zayn and Liam aren't who they really are and that he'll be taken into custody for prostitution.

However, Zayn can already tell just by looking at Harry that he's been through some serious shit and really wants to help the boy, so he starts immediately asking Harry questions.

-are you taking prenatal vitamins? Have you gone to a doctor sweetie?

Harry shakes his head with teary eyes, covering himself with his arms that look bruised from needle entries.

-no, I'm a runaway

-you're not in school?

Harry shakes his head again and looks down at his fingers, playing with them a bit.

-your name is Harry right?

-yes.....

-and how old are you Harry

Harry stays silent but Zayn isn't going to give up that easily.

-please, Harry I just want to help you. I know you were the person who called Louis phone the other night and I'm going to find out what I need to know about you someway or another. So you might as well just answer my questions and make this easy for all of us love.

-I'm, I'm 16 Sir

-and what about the blonde? How old is he?

-he's my age too, his name is Niall and he's fine, he's just drugged out with Louis most nights

-is he in school love?

-well sort of, he's enrolled in school but he doesn't go most days. He has a family and everything, but his Dad is an abusive, neglectful drunk. He won't keep food in the house for him and he beats him terribly, so Niall spends most of his time here with me and Louis, who takes good care of us both. I promise we'll be fine if you just leave us all alone.

-I'm sorry, but we can't do that. It's not healthy for any of you to be in this situation and we know you're scared Harry, but my boyfriend and I aren't going to make things worse for you. I'm just as shocked as you are about all of this and I just want to ask you some more questions and maybe get a decent meal in you and then some medical care.

-Louis gives me plenty of money, I just don't want to go to the doctor because I don't want this baby

-what do you mean, "you don't want to this baby"?

-I just don't want to have it and it's too late for an abortion so I'm taking care of it my own way

Zayn has finally become completely speechless as well, he's not quite sure how to go about this delicate situation anymore and part of him wishes they never came here in the first place. It's a very bitter pill to swallow.

to be continued..........


	6. High and Dry

-what if my boyfriend and I take the child off your hands, we'll adopt the baby from you and no one will have to know. 

There's plenty of clinics for teenagers in your situation with caretakers who won't tell the authorities, but you've got to let us help you and you have to promise to take care of him or her while your pregnant.

-no.....I won't do it, I don't want to  
Zayn grits his teeth at Harry's stubbornness and unexpectedly Liam comes back through the hotel room door with Louis in his arms so Harry takes this opportunity to take an empty bottle of vodka from the floor and break it on the wall before pointing it in Liam and Zayn's direction.

-let me fucking leave and no one get's hurt  
Zayn and Liam furrow their eyes at the teenager, feeling bad that the boy feels so desperate to escape that he has to use force. They both look toward Louis to say something, anything to Harry but the man seems too high to even function at the moment and they know they've lost this battle.

Liam then shakes his head and snatches the bottle out of Harry's hand with ease, throwing it across the hotel room which causes Louis to jump but he still looks too daze to respond to any actual words.

-Harry, we're not forcing you to talk to us, we don't want to hurt you at all, we just want to talk. Now I know you're used to being hostile and having to protect yourself, I completely get that so we're going to let you go. You and the blonde can come back to this hotel room and sleep later, we wouldn't want you two out on the streets. Okay?

Liam says nicely, giving Harry a bright smile before taking some money out of his pocket which the curly headed boy snatches out of Liam's hand before running out of the room with teary eyes.

Liam then sighs and looks towards Zayn as he holds Louis frail body in his arms.

-I found him outside driving Zayn and high on I don't even know what

-let's get him laid down, he looks like he could pass out any second

Liam nods and picks Louis up in his arms, laying him on one of the hotel beds before getting in with Louis and Zayn. 

They all lay in the bed for a while, Liam and Zayn just holding Louis in their arms for the moment as the blue eyed boy falls in and out of sleep and eventually wakes up fully, opening his eyes up at his boyfriends like a newborn baby, but Zayn and Liam are too angry to care about anything else right now except finding out some answers and Zayn is the first to say something about it.

-Louis did you drive here high?

Louis doesn't talk, he just looks around the room mindlessly   
with an angry look on his face but when Zayn forces Louis to look at him, Louis heart can't help but break at the hurt in Zayn's hazel eyes so he gathers up the courage to talk.

-after I woke up and saw that you were gone, I got high and then Niall called me, telling what was going on so I drove here because you have no fucking business talking to what's mine......

-Louis you're going to get fucking arrested if you don't stop what you're doing

Liam listens to Zayn's words and adds himself to the conversation.

-look what you've done to these sixteen year old boys, one's a drug addict and the other one is pregnant with your baby......you, a thirty-five year old man Louis, that's not okay in any circumstance

Louis stays silent as he takes his boyfriends words to heart and begins to cry, his mood doing a complete 360. His feelings are too much right now and all he can think about is getting high or having an orgasm to ease the intense pain in his soul.

-I hate you both so much, you can't stand for me to be happy for even one second!

Zayn then shushes Louis and rubs his back as he whispers in the man's ear.

-baby, we just want you to get help, we know how bad you're hurting and we can't stand to see you like this  
Liam is now crying at the sight of seeing his boyfriend so broken so he wipes his tearing eyes as he kisses Louis shoulder passionately before speaking.

-Zayn is right baby and we didn't want to have to do this, but if you don't try to make an effort to get yourself clean we're going to have to turn you in so a judge will force you to do so

-you're going to call the cops on me?

to be continued.............


	7. Make Me Better

-if we have to, yes we will

Louis then breaks down in sobs, feeling betrayed by the people who are supposed to care about him the most.

-don't you love me?

Zayn breaths in deeply and holds Louis from the back, nudging his nose into his boyfriends neck while Liam kisses him sweetly on the lips and whispers to Louis again, looking deep into his beautiful blue eyes as he   
does.

-we love you with all our hearts Louis, always will and always have

-then let me keep my addictions

-we can't let you do that baby, we refuse to let you kill yourself

-please, I'm begging you to just let me be  
Louis sobs soon turn into him hiccuping and the man is now red in the face, but Zayn and Liam aren't giving into his pathetic guilt trips that easily. They continue to hold their boyfriend in their arms, kissing him all over to calm him down, but that doesn't seem to work so Liam holds him still and lifts Louis chin up so they're faces are directly in front of each other, even though Louis turns his eyes away.

-Louis can you look up at me? Please baby, just look at Daddy.

With a hiccup, Louis finally does as Liam asks.

-we're going to do everything to help you get better.

-does this mean you won't leave me at home by myself anymore?

Louis says with a sniffle, making both Zayn and Liam feel extremely guilty about themselves, because they do leave Louis alone a lot, knowing he's going to continue with his nasty habits. However financially, they can't help it, Louis can't keep a job because of his addictions which require   
Zayn and Liam to work full time to help pay for Louis expensive habits plus all of their bills.

-Zayn and I we're talking about it and we've decided that we've saved up enough money where Zayn can stay at home full time with you now and monitor your needs, make sure you don't have to be alone anymore because we know how much you hate that, but first we're going to get you checked out by a doctor, see what we can do to help you get off your drug dependencies without going to rehab.

-but you have to be willing to do this too  
Zayn adds, knowing how quick Louis can be on agreeing something just to get what he wants.

-okay I'll try but......will you take me home and fuck me   
please? I need release so badly.

Louis starts to cry again, not being able to help how he feels when the urge to have sex comes, it's very intense for him and makes him so anxious that he has panic attacks at times.

-alright Lou, baby we can do that, let's get you home. We'll keep this hotel room paid for now until we figure out what to do about those boys, but you can't have sex with them anymore, it's just not going to happen Louis, I'm sorry.

Louis nods his head slowly, his skinny body shaking in Zayn's arms as he gets lifted from the bed.  
Liam then takes off the leather jacket he's wearing and wraps it around his boyfriend as all three of them walk to the car together. Zayn deciding to drive Louis car back home since Louis is no state to be behind the wheel, while Liam gently lays Louis in the backseat of the car they drove to the hotel before turning up the heat to make sure Louis is warm enough.

It's the little sweet things like this that make Louis feel calm and safe. He likes being taken care of and that's something Liam and Zayn would never take away from him.

to be continued.............


	8. Fatherhood

One Month Later

Things are going surprisingly well for Louis, who has displayed to his boyfriends that he in fact wants to get better, no matter how difficult it may be to do so.  
Liam has just started making dinner while Zayn runs Louis bath, a routinely thing in their household.  
After running the water in the bathtub, Zayn walks back into their bedroom to find Louis sitting on the edge of the bed, crying his eyes out and immediately goes to see what  
the problem is.

-what's wrong baby? Did something upset you?  
Zayn asks sweetly as he rubs his crying boyfriend's back.

-Harry called me for the first time since I last saw him over a month ago. He told me he got rid of the baby and if I don't give him 10,000 pounds so him and Niall can run away. They'll turn me in for statutory rape.

-wait a minute Louis, what do you mean he got rid of it?

-he had an abortion................he lied to me about how far along he really was and ended up having an abortion Zayn stays silent for a moment and just a few seconds later Liam is walking into the room with a smile on his face which soon turns into a frown when he senses the tension in the air.

-dinner's ready, but is someone going to tell me what the hell's going on here?

Liam asks as he looks into Louis eyes and notices how distraught he is so he motions for Zayn to say something.

-Harry had an abortion and is threatening to turn Louis into the police if we don't give him 10,000 pounds and I feel like this is all my fault since he sort of hinted that he was going to do something to the baby, I thought he was just bluffing because he was so scared.

-so you're saying you could've prevented this?  
Liam asks with a serious look on his face.

-Liam, don't look at me like that. I didn't tell him to have an abortion.

-but you didn't stop him either

-it wasn't my place to do so

-that poor boy, he was so scared he went and did that all on his own, he's probably feeling distraught right now

-that's not really our problem Liam, we have our own boyfriend to worry about, who's about to go to prison if we don't do something about this

-well we do have some savings put away, but I planned on using that for when we start building our family  
Zayn looks between his boyfriend with guilty eyes, remembering that he has something to get off his chest from a previous phone call he had with Louis Doctor today.

-Liam can I talk to you for a second? In private?

Liam nods his head as Zayn gets up from the bed and pushes him out of the room and into the hallway, leaving Louis to cry to himself alone.

-I have something to tell you

-shit Zayn, what is it now. Don't tell me you're pregnant or something?

-no....but Louis is

-what? How do you know?

-the Doctor called me about Louis checkup last week and said his blood and urine work all show clear indication of pregnancy

-but how could we not have noticed this! He has to be at least a couple months along, we don't bareback him very often.

-he's actually in his second trimester Liam and I was told that Louis could come in any time to find out the sex of the baby since he's about five months along now

Liam listens to Zayn's words and takes a deep breath as he rubs his temples and tries to figure out what they're going to do next.

-we have to tell him Zayn, he could seriously hurt the baby if he doesn't know what's happening to his body

Zayn purses his lips close as they both walk back into the bedroom and sit on the edge of the bed next to their boyfriend to find him scratching his wrists bright red, a habit he does when he wants a fix.

-Daddy can I have some?

Louis says in a seductive voice, his mood doing a complete 360. However Liam and Zayn already know that when Louis calls them "Daddy" out of the blue, it's his desperation talking for him more than anything.

Liam then strokes Louis hair softly and talks to him sweetly as he tries to prepare him for what he needs to say.

-Louis you've been so good over the last couple of days, not going through intense periods of withdrawal or having breakdowns and I know it's the hardest thing you've ever done, to quit doing the things that you've grown an addiction for, but baby we have something to tell you that might help you stop craving all together.

Liam says is a calm voice, leaving Louis wondering what's really going on.

-Liam? Zayn? Why are you two looking at me like that?  
Louis asks worriedly, his heart already beating faster than it was a few seconds ago.

-Lou we don't want you to have a fright about this

-what the fuck is it Liam?! Just spit it out!

-you're pregnant love

Liam says quickly, causing Louis breathing to come to a complete stop as his eyes begin to cloud with tears. He shakes his head over and over again, trying to imagine a situation in which Liam said something different, anything different than what he actually heard.

Zayn sees how torn his boyfriend is and is the first one to hold him in his arms, shushing him softly as Louis sobs into his chest. Liam doesn't know how to respond at the moment so he sits there in silence, imagining how much their life is about to change. He knows the future for them won't be an easier than it already was, but he loves Louis and Zayn so much that he's willing to continue to be the glue that holds their family together, just like he's always  
been.

to be continued.............


	9. The Worst

It's been a week since Louis was told the frightening news that he was expecting a child along with the news that Harry and Niall are threatening to turn Louis into the police if they don't get the money they asked for.

Liam decided it would be best to play it safe and just give them the money, but Zayn has other feelings about the situation so they left it up to Louis to make the final decision.

Currently, the three of them are leaving the Doctor's office after Louis having had a private examination with an obstetrician and was told how far along he is and what the   
sex of the baby is.

It was upon Louis request that he were to find out alone, without anyone present to hear the news with him.

However Zayn and Liam couldn't be more concerned for their boyfriend at the moment. Louis has been numb ever since he found out about his pregnancy and doesn't want Zayn or Liam involved at the moment for reasons they   
don't understand.

-Louis? Baby are you okay? You haven't said a word since we left the Doctor's office.

Liam asks worriedly while Zayn stays silent and keeps his eyes on the road since he's the one driving.

-I'm fine Li, but if you make me some dinner we can talk  
Liam chuckles at his boyfriends words, happy that their sassy and happy Louis is still in there somewhere.

-fine Liam will cook, is there anything in particular that you want to eat babe?

Zayn asks with a smile, finally saying something even though he's getting a side eye from Liam after saying he's the one that will cook.

-well since you asked.......the baby wants a steak, also grilled chicken and shrimp with mash potatoes and some biscuits and chocolate cake but also chocolate chip cookies and double fudged brownies, the ones with the chocolate chips in them

Zayn and Liam then widen their eyes at their boyfriend, Zayn saying something again.

-I guess we'll need to stop at the grocery store on the way home then, don't we loves?

.....................................................  
Two Hours Later

All three of them are sitting around the dining room table, eating dinner when Liam brings up the topic he's been dying to get answers to once again.

-how are you feeling babe? You ready to tell us the sex of our baby now?

-Liam don't pressure me.......let me eat my dinner first  
Liam nods his head with a nervous smile as Zayn rubs his leg under the table, hinting for Liam to settle down.

Half an hour passes and everyone is finishing up their food in complete silence. Liam and Zayn still waiting patiently for their boyfriend to speak up whenever he's ready and by the looks of Louis face, he's about to.

-so you want to know what we're having, huh?  
Louis ask teasingly, causing Zayn and Liam nod eagerly as they look at their boyfriend with anxious eyes.

-we're having girl twins and Doctor said there's a possibility that one baby could be yours Zayn and the other one could be Liam's. It happens all the time when someone is impregnated by two different sperm cells within a small time frame. So two twins are still born at the same time, however they would have half of my DNA of course but one baby would have half of Liam's and the other one, half Zayn's.

Zayn and Liam take a minute to process Louis words but beam with excitement and get up to kiss and hug their pregnant boyfriend tightly as they rub his still small baby bump with happy tears in their eyes, which makes Louis feel bad because he's not finish speaking yet.

-don't get too excited you two, I still have some other things to tell you and it's not good. The Doctor told me there will most likely be issues with the babies development and one of them, if not both may not make it full term because of my previous addictions and the fact that the drugs are still in my system as the babies are growing.

-so what did the Doctor say that means for us?

Liam asks hesitantly.

-it means that we should be excited that we're going to be parents, but we should also prepare for the worse, because anything could happen and me trying to stop using drugs isn't going to be easy. I might want to use again while I'm pregnant, no matter how badly I don't want to. Withdrawal is the hardest thing I've ever had to go through.

Louis voice starts to break at his own words and Zayn and Liam immediately bring him back into their embrace, hugging him tightly as they kiss all over Louis face, assuring him that everything is going to be okay.

to be continued................


	10. Much Loved

-so what do you want to do now Louis?

Zayn asks sweetly as Liam wipes Louis falling tears away.  
-well there's more and you might not like it  
Liam and Zayn look pissed after hearing Louis say those words so they sit back down at the table and await the rest of what their boyfriend has to say.

-the doctor told me to think about having an abortion and.......

Louis can't finish the rest of his words because he finds himself starting to cry again and Zayn and Liam immediately get up again and console their boyfriend, wiping his tears as they hold him.

-I get that my issues are dangerous for the twins, but at the same time I don't want to let them go, you know. I think I can fight this.

Liam kisses the top of Louis head while Zayn nods his head in response and as much as he's trying to resist it, he can't help but cry with Louis, because he knows how hard it is to stop being a addicted to something so enjoyable. He's battled with smoking since he was a teenager just as Louis has.

Zayn then rubs his nose against Louis and kisses him on the lips before speaking.

-I know it's hard love but you're going to have to give up your smoking, drinking, sniffing cocaine and everything else that you do. You just have to Louis, for the sake of our babies.

-I don't I think can Zayn  
Liam takes a deep breath at Louis words, annoyed at his boyfriend's selfishness.

-well that's not really an option anymore Lou, we've created two human beings now and we've got to take responsibility for them.

Liam says with a serious look on his face, causing Louis to look up at both of his boyfriends in disbelief because for the first time they're not letting him do things his way anymore and that's very hard for him to accept.

-I know I'm wrong for not wanting to stop, but I feel like shit right now so can you just.....make me feel better......fuck me please?

Liam then picks Louis up in his arms, carrying him wedding style up the stairs while Zayn follows the as he begins to shed his clothes, planning to be the first in to get himself inside of Louis. If having sex will make Louis feel better right now then Liam and Zayn are happy to do it.

The room is now silent and Zayn is quick to find a bottle of lube while Liam makes sure Louis is comfortable on the bed, before stripping them both.

Zayn squirts the lube in his hand directly on Louis entrance and scissors him open, while Liam leaves bite marks on the side of Louis neck, causing him to close his eyes and relax.

Sweetly, Liam then gives Zayn a kiss on the lips who is now thrusting himself inside of Louis, kissing up the man's thighs as he gets further comfortable in between Louis legs.

Liam watches intently and strokes himself at the sight, moaning every time Zayn pushes his cock all the way inside their whimpering boyfriend.

Zayn is now fucking Louis as fast as he can and ends up losing it cumming deep inside his boyfriend's tight ass, filling Louis all the way up to the brim, causing some of his seed to slip out.

Once Zayn has finally pulled out, Liam gets on top of Louis next and kisses down his stomach while sliding his cock in.

Louis mumbles "Daddy" under his breath while Zayn works his way inbetween Louis legs to suck on the pre cum leaking cock, giving Louis some much needed release.

It's a major turn on for Liam to watch Louis being manhandled and fucked by him and Zayn and he can feel Zayn's cum pouring out of Louis hole every time he pulls his cock out and plummets back in.

Zayn continues to suck on Louis hard, hallowing his cheeks every time he goes down which quickly has Louis busting in his mouth, all while Liam finishes off inside of Louis, filling the whimpering man up with cum even more.  
Smiling, Zayn then kisses up Louis body, leaving hickies on the side of Louis neck while Liam kisses Louis lips lovingly. Its not often that the three of them really make love like this, but when they do, it reminds Louis that he is very loved and not alone in his struggles.

to be continued................


	11. Caught Cum Handed

Liam had to go on a very quick business trip for his job, leaving Louis and Zayn in the house for less than twenty-four hours and Louis has already started trouble, knowing how gullible his oldest and gentlest boyfriend is.

He currently has Niall's mouth wrapped around his cock, both of them in Louis bedroom. Zayn had went to the store to get some things for the house and Louis was feeling very mischievous.

The truth is that Niall has been trying to get back in Louis pants for a while now, even though Harry is no longer in the picture and not even Niall, his best friend knows where he is.

It was a risk inviting Niall over, but the nympho of a sex addict just can't get off from his boyfriends like he could from Niall and has been missing that good orgasm a lot lately.

-hey baby what you doing?

Zayn says cheerfully, opening the bedroom door to find Niall on his knees, sucking Louis off. He can feel the rage building up in his heart from seeing someone else going down on his boyfriend, but he takes deep breaths and remembers the situation he's in and how much he loves Louis.

-WHAT the fuck is going on in here!

-Zayn get out! I'm about to cum!

-excuse me but this is my house Louis, I pay the bills here not you baby, remember that

-just get out!

Zayn then closes his eyes and counts backwards from ten as he steps out of the room and back downstairs where he pours himself a glass of scotch. Making sure to put it back up in the very high cabinet that Louis can't reach.

He hears the front door slam closed and figures Niall finally left, so he takes himself back upstairs to find Louis on the bed smoking what looks like a cigarette, even though it smells like something else.

-I swear Louis, if you're smoking tobacco or drugs when you're pregnant with my children I will leave you and never forgive you.

-it's green tea Zayn, calm your fucking shorts

-what why? What in the world has gotten into, Liam leaves for one night and you lose your fucking mind? You promised us you would change and I know you're struggling with your addiction, but you broke that promise a little too quickly.

-I realized I can't do it, I can't take care of these babies

-now we know that's not true Louis, or else you wouldn't be smoking herbs instead of drugs right now

-I just needed the reminder of a cigarette, it's so fucking hard to quit cold turkey

-oh Louis you don't think out of all people, I know what you're going through. You know I've battled with a smoking addiction before, even Liam has.

-but you didn't have the pressure of stopping because you're bringing life into this world on you though

-neither do you love........you know Liam and I were talking and if you need to have an abortion because you don't feel like you're ready to have not one, but two babies.......then it's okay

-you don't mean that

-oh but I do and of course we want you to have our children Louis, but it takes more than a couple months to get clean so I do mean it. We just want you to get better, okay?

-are you implying that I can't get clean before these babies are born, are you saying you don't believe in me?

-no baby, I'm not saying that

Zayn tries to speak in a calm voice as he gets in the bed with Louis and cuddles him to keep his boyfriend from getting further upset.

-then why were you talking to Liam behind my back? You should've just discussed it with me.

Louis says defensively, now running his fingers up and down Zayn's chest.

-Liam and I talk about you all the time, but before you get mad. It's not it's a bad way, it's just us referring to you're as if you're child of ours. Which you basically are, because we take care of you like one, we just fuck you into the bed constantly as well.

-okay Daddy, but do you love me?

Zayn can hear the insecurity in Louis voice and thinks about his words very carefully before saying them. He doesn't want to just tell Louis he loves him back, just to say it. He wants Louis to know that his words are sincere and meaningful.

-you already know the answer to this Louis, you know I love you so much that I'm willing to quit my job to stay home and take care of you, that I'm willing to lay here with you and talk to you whenever you need it. To cry with you, laugh with you and fuck you until you pass out. I love you so much I'm willing to give my everything to see you get better. Yes, I love you Louis, never forget that.

-I love you too Zayn, are you going to tell Liam about Niall?

Zayn gives Louis a kiss on the lips and laughs at how the conversation turned around so fast, but he thought about the answer to this the second he walked into the room and saw Niall sucking his boyfriend's cock, so he already knows what he's going to say to this.

-as pissed as I am about what I walked into my own damn bedroom and saw before my eyes.......I know you're not well Louis and I know Liam will probably blow the situation all out of proportion like he usually does, so I guess it'll be our little secret. For now anyway, just know I'm not leaving you in this house by yourself anymore. You horny little pregnant man.

to be continued.............


	12. The Breaking Point

One Month Later

It's the middle of the night and Zayn and Liam are awaken by the sound of zippers and bags opening. Liam is the first to get out of bed and notices Louis on the other side of the room by their closet, butt naked and stuffing clothes and other things into a wide duffle bag.

-Lou what are you doing baby, it's nearly morning?

-I need to go, I don't belong here

-what? what are you talking about? Where are you going?  
Liam says as he walks over in front of Louis, who isn't stopping what he's doing for even a second.

-I don't deserve you or Zayn, I'm a worthless human being, so I'm going to go somewhere far away from here, maybe to Dublin?

-Ireland? Baby you don't even have a passport. Louis what's going on with you? You're being mental.

-you're mental for wanting me! I'm a fucking mess!

-now don't you think you're being a bit dramatic perhaps, baby how many times do Zee and I have to tell you that you're stunningly perfect in our eyes

Louis stays silent and continues packing his things, but Zayn finally wakes up from his sleep and ends up snatching the bag out of Louis hand, the man mostly grumpy about all the noise in the room.

-go the fuck to bed Louis, I won't tell you again

-Zayn let him be, telling him he needs to go to bed won't do the job, he's out of his mind!

-stop yelling!!!!!!

Louis screams out as hot tears roll down his face, causing Liam to hug him and wipe the falling tears away.

-Zee and I are so sorry baby, we won't yell again. We know how much that bothers do

-but I did something bad.......

Louis says with teary eyes.

-bad how? You're constantly under our supervision, what could you have done?

-the drugs, the blue pills

Zayn eyes Louis deeply at those words and walks closer to him, knowing that the blue pills keep Louis anxiety level down and his mental state at peace.

Louis has been on a series of medication for a while now to relax his withdrawal symptoms and keep him from being psychotic, but Zayn and Liam never had to ask Louis about them, at least until now.

-what about them? Did you not swallow the one I gave you at dinner?

-I don't know?

Louis says carelessly Zayn huffs angrily and roll his eyes.

-you need help love, I don't know what else to tell you. But we can't help you if you don't even want to help yourself. Babies on the way or not.  
-please, don't.....don't take away my babies

-no one's taking away "our" twins away, I didn't even say that. Fuck! You just need take your medicine Louis, you're losing it, you're talking nonsense right now and it's getting on my fucking nerves.

Liam rubs Zayn's back soothingly to try and calm him down.

-Zayn please relax, let's not upset him further

-but he still needs to take the fucking drugs, now where's the pill bottle?

Zayn asks tiredly, so he can't count and make sure there is in fact one missing and no more.

Louis looks back and forth between Liam and Zayn blankly, then pointing to the trash can on the side of the room. So Liam runs to it and panics when he sees an empty bottle of pills and a frightened looking Louis.

-baby what did you do? Did you flush them?

-no

-did you swallow them?

Louis nods his head slowly as his face turns red and Zayn is quick to comfort him while Liam grabs Louis shoes and puts them on his pregnant boyfriend.

-you're going to the hospital, your stomach needs to get pumped immediately

-no! I won't go

-Louis this isn't a game, there were a lot of pills in that bottle

-you're lying! You're just going to have me put away and they're going to take my babies.

-no one is taking you away, you and the babies could die if you don't get the mess out of your system

-no! I don't believe you!

-why would I fuck around about that?

-Louis, I don't care if we have to tie you up and force you there or call an ambulance so they can do so, but you're going to the hospital right now! Zayn, get the keys.

-wait! I didn't take the pills okay! I lied.

At this point Zayn is exhausted and annoyed with Louis childish games and gets back in the bed, motioning for Liam to take care of this.

-Louis we're all tired, why would you say something that's not true and why are you trying to leave.

-I guess I just wanted some attention, the pills are in our sock drawer and I just never took the one Zayn gave me. I put it back into a plastic baggy when you weren't looking, you can count them for yourself.

Louis surrenders and gives Liam the zip lock bag of pills before sitting on the edge of the bed and looking back at Zayn who has his face turned away from him while Liam counts the pills.

-see Louis, look what happens when you skip a dosage of just one pill, you start to lose your mind and do things that don't even make sense

-please don't hate me, I just want you two to love me. I feel like such a burden to you two at times.  
Louis says sadly, making Zayn turn around and give Louis a kiss in the dimples of his back.

-I'm going to go get you something to eat with your medicine, Zayn watch him please.

Ten minutes later, Liam then comes back in the room with a few biscuits and some herbal tea, letting Louis eat a bit and take a few sips from the drink before handing him the pill.

-good now swallow the pills and I want to see your mouth when you're done

Louis whines at Liam's instruction's but does as he says.

-I know it's hard, but I'm sure you'd rather we do this then have someone at a rehabilitation center force you to

-I don't want to go to that horrid place, I won't be able to see you and Zaynie for months

-I know baby and that's why Zaynie and I are trying to do the best we can, but Louis. If you ever feel like we're not paying you enough attention just say so. We don't ever want you to feel like you're left out or alone. We love you okay and we know what you're going through is hard, but don't forget we still have to work really hard to continue to give you the life you have and sometimes that may require us to give our attention to other things, but that doesn't mean we love you any less.

-I'd really like a shot of vodka and a fifteen year old boy right about now

-well it's time to go to bed then

Liam says sarcastically, then giving Louis a kiss on the nose while Zayn is already under the covers, fast asleep.

to be continued..................


	13. Pregnant Househusband

Louis is currently in the kitchen cooking homemade mac and cheese with an apron placed firmly over his growing belly bump. He doesn't quite know what he's doing, but suggested to Zayn and Liam that he do more work around the house now that he's getting better and wants to start by cooking meals more often.

He's making the most simplistic form of mac and cheese, a simple follow of directions from the back of a pre-made mac and cheese box, but even that is confusing and he can't figure out what he did wrong to the cheese, because it's clumping in the pot and is starting to burn at the bottom.

Louis continues to stir as fast as he can to try and liquefy the substance, but quickly gives up and turns the stove off when he starts to smell smoke, knowing that can't be healthy for his twins.

-shit! It's ruined!

Louis yells out in anger and looks at the back of the box again, cussing under his breath when he realizes he was supposed to add water or milk to the cheese, because it doesn't liquefy on it's own with heat like he thought.

Liam is not far from Louis, having been in the laundry room folding clothes for the last twenty minutes and runs over to the kitchen when he hears Louis cusses and shouts, worried that his boyfriend may have burned himself.

-are you and the babies alright love, did you get hurt?  
Liam asks worriedly as he rubs Louis lower back and gives him a kiss on the lips.

-we're fine, but I'm a failure of a househusband and I can't do anything right

-baby you were never a househusband, at least not the cooking and cleaning kind, but it's okay. You don't need to be cooking anyway. Just sit back, relax and let Daddy cook for you and then Zayn and I will rub your feet or something, alright?

-are you referring to yourself as Daddy because of the babies in my stomach or because your cock wants to get wet

-whatever's not going to annoy you at the moment  
Liam says with a cheeky grin as he pulls some fresh pots and pans out of one of the cabinets and begins to boil some water.

-so what are we having, "Daddy"

-oh just some pesto pasta with a little bit of shrimp

-wow, makes my fucking mac and cheese looks like even more shit, thanks

-oh love, I didn't meant to come across that way, look we can still have your mac and cheese too baby you'll just have to make some more

-I don't want to make any more of my shitty mac and cheese, I want my cock sucked

-what?

Liam says with a roaring laughter, completely lost as to how the topic changed from food to sex so fast.

-you heard me Liam.....

-Lou go take a nap please, I'll wake you up when dinner's ready

Louis begins to whine like a child and jumps up and down with a pout on his face, wanting what he wants right now.

-Daddy pleaseeeeee, suck me offffff

-it's Liam to you right now, because you're being childish

-and you're being a pest

-Lou would you let me cook please, I can't deal with you right now

-but you're my boyfriend and you're supposed to do as I say

-I'm supposed to take care of you and right now I'm making you dinner

-you suck!

-goodbye Lou, go bother Zayn please

-I will!

-okay then love

Louis storms upstairs with in a childish tantrum, leaving Liam laughing to himself as he continues to cooking.  
...............................................................

-Zayn?

Louis calls out as he enters their bedroom to find Zayn sitting on the edge of their bed with a tablet in his hands.

-yes babe? How's dinner going?

-I burned it, so Liam took over as he usually does

-what else is new, you know our boyfriend is a control freak dear

-well that's not all, Liam is also being extra mean to me

-and how's that love?

Zayn says with an amused grin as he puts the tablet down next to him, then helping Louis onto his lap.

-he won't suck me off

Zayn starts laughing at Louis response, but shuts up when he sees his boyfriend's bottom lip start to wobble.

-well babe I don't know if that's exactly being mean, but he shouldn't be putting you down. It's so nice to see you finally calm and happy again instead of asking for drugs and sneaking out places.

Louis smiles slightly at that and get's further comfortable in Zayn's lap. He's proud of himself that he's getting better and is glad someone is recognizing his improvement.

-thank you Daddy

-oh, Daddy huh? Does that mean you want me to suck you off then?

-yes please

-well since you're being so good today, I think I can make you cum baby

Louis bites his bottom lip in response as Zayn picks him up and lays him flat down on his back in the middle of the bed. He then slides Louis bottoms and panties off, exposing the pregnant man's throbbing hard cock that flings out into the air happily.

It looks so delicious to Zayn and he sticks his tongue out wide and flattens it down on the tip of Louis cock, then slurping it up in his mouth and forcing it down his throat.  
Louis runs his hands through Zayn's hair in response and let's his boyfriend deepthroat him all on his own. It feels so good and he can't help but close his eyes and relax while he get's taken care of.

Zayn continues to move his had up and down like a pro, getting Louis cock soak and wet and dripping with spit. He then hallows his cheeks and sucks the tip of Louis cock several times, knowing that'll have his boyfriend on edge soon and decides to prolong the orgasm by removing his mouth and stroking the length slowly, starting from the bottom of Louis balls as he squeezes and massages it with his hand.

-oh Zayn.....

Louis moans out, his eyes and mouth both wide open now.

-go ahead and cum for me baby, you deserve it  
Louis let's out a gasp of relief and a few seconds later he's ejaculating all over Zayn's hands, his entire body trembling now. He hasn't had an orgasm like this in a while and wonders if being edged slightly till he cums is his new favorite kink.

Everyone in the room is so high in the clouds that they don't even see Liam coming in, the brown eyed man standing in the doorway like a creep as he watches his two boyfriends have fun with one another.

-is it too late for me to join in loves?

Louis then looks at Liam with insolence and turns his head to the side playfully, as he pretends to think about it before speaking.

-bring us a plate of food and we'll consider it, "Daddy"

to be continued...............


	14. All His

Louis is coming into the house after going to another one of his Doctor's appointments alone and as soon as he walks into the bedroom where Liam and Zayn are cuddling watching a movie, his boyfriends immediately sense his sadness.

-what happened baby?

Liam asks worriedly, then sitting up in the bed and patting the space in between him and Zayn.

Louis immediately runs over to his two men and hops in their lap while still being mindful of his wide belly bump.

-I'm just going to say it for what it is, the babies aren't doing very well. Apparently I'm not giving them enough nutrition and they're suffering for it and very underdeveloped for how far along I am. The Doctor said to carry them to full term might take a serious toll on my body and that I should seriously thin about abortion again, because they most likely will be still born and won't make it through child birth whether I have the c-section or not.

Zayn doesn't know what to say at this point and Liam is so fed up he feels sick.

-fuck that Doctor, he doesn't know shit! Our babies will be find, we'll just keep getting you healthy Louis.

Liam says with a sincere smile, the man trying his best to cheer his boyfriend up.

-you don't have to fake it Liam, I'm sorry I've gotten you two in this mess, you didn't ask for this life

-nonsense love, don't you ever think you're a burden to us, we love you and we may have not asked for this particular life but we sure as hell did ask for you to be in our life and anything that comes along with that, we welcome

-I just feel like sometimes you're going to leave me and I'll be all alone with twins that I can't even take care of and that Zayn might leave first, especially since he's not even looking at me right now.

Louis starts to cry and Liam holds his boyfriend in the arms and rocks him back and forth like a child.

-Zayn did he take his pills today?

Liam asks while Zayn finally looks up at them, still not knowing what to feel right now.

-yeah his emotions are supposed to be numbed down, but I think this is more hormonal right now than anything else

-Daddy fuck me.....

Louis whispers out in a pitiful voice, making Zayn laugh a bit and Liam lightly punch him in the arm.

-I told you Li

-well he can have us if it'll make him feel better

The three of them start to make out and Louis pulls on the back of Liam's shirt in an attempt to lift it up, but Zayn beats him too it and nearly rips Liam's shirt off along with the rest of his clothes. He seems to be the most turned on person in the room right now which only leaves Louis more excited because he knows he's about to get a proper fucking.

After an abundance of kissing and rubbing, the three of them finally get in a position where they Louis is helpless to be fucked by his boyfriends.

Liam strokes Louis soft brown hair while Zayn thrusts into Louis slowly, giving his boyfriend plenty of time to open up around his girth and surprisingly Louis opens his mouth up, urging that he wants cock which Liam of course doesn't object to.

He starts to stroke himself with his hand and rubs the tip of his cock right against Louis tongue and the already moaning boy wraps his lips around it and goes about sucking as if he doesn't have a cock deep inside his ass right now. Louis puts all his attention on Louis at the moment and tries his hardest to bring his head down to Liam's pubic hairs, but is then pushed back by Zayn who wants full control at the moment.

-Zayn, if you don't bloody share I'll bite you!

Liam says with a low groan, then sticking his cock right back between Louis glistening wet lips, only for Zayn to slap Louis ass again and pull him back one more time.

-Li if you want some of this, you better come get it from the back with me, cause I'm not slowing down my pace anytime soon.

Liam rolls his eyes playfully and pulls Louis in for a kiss, then positioning himself behind Zayn so that his pelvis is pressed against Zayn's ass, but his cock is dangling right by Louis entrance.

Carefully, Liam then pushes his wet cock between the tightness of Louis ass and Zayn's wide length. It's a compact fit, but eventually he gets himself in halfway and Louis looks a if he's in a complete state of bliss.

Something about having two men inside of him at the same time always has him on the brink of pleasurable tears. He knows he's a cock whore and doesn't have any problem admitting it.

All Louis can do is slob all over the pillow underneath his face and perk his ass up as he continues to get fucked, it's even hotter for him to know both Zayn and Liam are piled onto his back and rubbing up against his skin as they rut into him.

It takes a long and sweaty time but one by one, Liam and Zayn both ejaculate deep inside of Louis, but keep going because they know Louis isn't anywhere near wanting to stop yet.

Together, they continue fuck Louis into a peaceful sleep and kiss each other when they start to hear little snores coming from their once sad boyfriend.

-should we leave the cum inside of him Zayn?

-he finds comfort in it, let it be

Liam says with a yawn, then laying right next to Louis as he pulls the covers over both of them, still leaving a space open for Zayn who seems distant at the moment.

-come to bed Zayn, we need you

to be continued...........


End file.
